pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Harold (Vendetta na siostrze)
Plik:Harold (Vendetta na siostrze).ogg > miałem 16 lat, mieszkałem wtedy w małym domku z 3 sypialniami z mamą, tatą i siostrą > rodzice są surowi jak sk***ysyn, bardzo chrześcijańscy > ja i moja siostra, mieliśmy swoje własne sypialnie > rodzice pozwalali mi mieć starego kompa w swoim pokoju, pod warunkiem, że obiecam im nie walić konia > wiem, to poj***ne > drzwi od mojego pokoju musiały być otwarte 24/7, rodzice sprawdzali moją historię przeglądania żeby upewnić się, że nie zejdę z właściwej ścieżki > k***yniewiedząotrybieincognito > rodzice pracowali do wieczora, więc gdy ich nie było to siostra trzymała pieczę nad polityką otwartych drzwi > suka co chwilę przechodziła koło mojego pokoju i upewniała się, ze nie robię nic nieprawego > stałem się Daredevilem, słyszałem ludzi idących do mojego pokoju z odległości kilometra > wyrobiłem refleks naszprycowanego spastycznego tygrysa otwierając i zamykając okienka z pornografią jak haker po metaamfetaminie w 1980 > nie mam żadnej prywatności więc gdy oglądam to zapamiętuję jak najwięcej, żeby potem strzepać do pamięciówki pod prysznicem Bardzo chciałbym opowiedzieć o swoich masturbatorskich nawykach ale nie mają nic wspólnego z historią, więc tu skończę. > siostra zaczęła przyprowadzać do domu chłopaka od czasu do czasu, wyglądał jak metroseksualny cwe* pokroju Justina Biebera > ziomuś zachowuje się dobrze i nienagannie przed rodzicami, siostra wmawia im, że chce "uratować jego duszę" więc oni nie mają nic do ich związku > rodzice dają mi zadanie, mam robić wszystko, żeby jego ku*as nie znalazł się w waginie mojej siostry > role się odwróciły > tak jak wszystko co robię, trenowałem i szlifowałem swoje działania > zawsze czekałem na odpowiedni moment, zawsze świadom wszystkich chwil z romantycznym nastrojem i z okazją na j***nko > wynurzałem się z cienia za każdym razem, gdy słyszałem, że jest u ich cicho i po prostu stałem i gapiłem się na nich > jak upiorny cień w kącie ich oka niszczyłem im każdą szansę na zbliżenie > jak sędziwe oczy gniewnego boga wpatrywałem się w ich spragnione r*chanka dusze jak najbardziej niezręcznie się dało > i to wszystko podczas gdy mój umysł powtarzał mantrę > "JESTEM PEŁZACZEM, CZATOWNIKIEM TERRORU, JESTEM OCZAMI W CIEMNOŚCI, WARTOWNIKIEM NOCY, MOJA JEST OBECNOŚĆ I OSĄD I SIŁA, JESTEM WAGINALNYM KORKIEM" > moja siostra była już zmęczona tym co robię, tak samo jej ludzkie dildo > powinni byli po prostu iść do hotelu > sfrustrowani obmyślili plan, bardzo ch*jowy plan > plan który byłby tylko oliwą do ognia jakim jest mój brak życia socjalnego i nadmiar wolnego czasu > gdy brałem prysznic, weszli do mojego pokoju i naściągali jakiegoś hardcorowego gejowskiego BDSM porno > nie spodziewałem się tego > rodzice wracają do domu, sprawdzają moje zadanie domowe i historię przeglądania > przypał taki, że ja pie**olę > gdy zobaczyłem, co właściwie zrobili, poczułem mieszankę rozbawienia i strachu > trochę jak oglądanie psychopatycznego klauna wsadzającego monety w dupę karła, gdy wiesz że Ty będziesz następny > próbowałem im wyjaśnić, że to jakiś wirus albo kawał, ale prędzej chyba bym sprzedał żydowi wielbłąda z 3 nogami > zabrali mi internet, wykasowali gry i uprawnienia na komputerze > wiedzałem, kto był odpowiedzialny za tą zniewagę, i wiedziałem gdzie mieszkają Wiem, że nie brzmi to przekonująco, ale miałem kumpla który miał magistra we wk***ianiu ludzi i chciał, żeby go nazywać Harold > Harold i ja obmyślaliśmy plany i w końcu zdecydowaliśmy się na ten, który miał największe szanse powodzenia Faza pierwsza planu: STRACH > nie miałem nic do robienia podczas wolnego czasu oprócz czytania, bo nie mogłem nigdzie wychodzić po 17 > cały czas spędzałem na siedzeniu w pokoju, nawet przestałem sprawdzać siostrę > oni myślą, że wygrali > raz na jakiś czas śmiałem się, nie takim normalny śmiechem ale śmiechem o wyższej barwie, wibrującym śmiechem z małymi pauzami pomiędzy wydechami > wyobraźcie to sobie jako nagiego Świętego Mikołaja któremu ktoś ssa pałę podczas gdy ten właśnie bierze 80 kg na klatę > pierwsze starania były bez rezultatu, lecz po jakimś czasie pedałek i siostra zaczęli to zauważać > wsłuchiwałem się jak nietoperz, a gdy tylko robiło sie u nich cicho, robiłem to tak głośno, żeby usłyszeli, robiłem to z 3 czy 4 razy dziennie, nigdy gdy rodzice byli w domu > pewnego dnia siostra pyta o odgłos dochodzący z mojego pokoju > udaję zmieszanego i zwalam to na przeciąg z łazienki > ona nie łyka tego i wie, że to ja, jakoś głupio komentuje w stylu "pewnie tak bardzo tęsknisz za swoim pedalskim porno i stąd te odgłosy" > robię to przez kolejne kilka tygodni i siostra w końcu wk***ia się tak bardzo, że wparowuje do mojego pokoju i każe mi przestać > nigdy nie nakryła mnie robiąc to, zawsze byłem czujny i przestawałem, gdy słyszałem że się zbliża > zacząłem zachowywać się tak jakbym nie wiedział o czym ona mówi i udawałem nawet zmartwionego jej stanem zdrowia > ziarno zemsty zostało zakopane, wszystko szło według planu > po miesiącu mój neurotyczny śmiech spongeboba stał się czymś, do czego siostra po prostu przywykła i nic sobie z tego nie robiła, to też była część planu Harold jest bogatym dzieciakiem i ma sporo rzeczy których nawet nie potrzebuje > pożyczył mi dyktafon, mały sk***ysyek którego mogłem ukryć praktycznie wszędzie, a można do niego była podłączyć jakiekolwiek wyjście audio > nagrałem swój śmiech > wpierw ukryłem dyktafon w szparze pomiędzy pudełkami ze starymi ciuchami w swoim pokoju > upewniłem się, że ciężko go będzie znaleźć ale nadal zostanie dużo miejsca, żeby nie wytłumić dźwięku > poszedłem do salonu i upewniłem się, że siostra i chłoptaś mnie zobaczyli, powiedziałem, że wychodzę do sklepu > wyszedłem z domu i poszedłem do najbliższego spożywczaka > zostawiłem dyktafon nastawiony na puszczenie nagrania 13 minut po moim wyjściu, i kolejne 10 minut później > wszedłem do sklepu i patrzyłem na lody jakbym był Sashą Grey na międzyrasowym gangbangu przez 20 minut > wróciłem do domu równo 30 minut po moim wyjściu i zobaczyłem siostrę i jej chłopaka w salonie > ich wyraz twarzy gdy wszedłem do domu, niszczy mnie za każdym razem jak sobie o nim przypomnę > czuję mrowienie w kręgosłupie jakby ktoś masował mi prostatę > strach w ich oczach, niezaprzeczalny strach > to wszystko wymagało lat dyscypliny samuraja, żeby nie wybuchnąć wtedy śmiechem > wyglądali tak, jakby zobaczyli mnie właśnie wyczołgującego się z wielkiego odbytu w ścianie > odpaliłem wewnętrznego DiCaprio i zachowywałem się tak zdziwiony i przejęty jak tylko się dało > spytałem czy coś się stało bo wyglądają blado, spojrzałem siostrze w oczy gdy to powiedziałem > siora się wk***iła, zaczęła sapać, mówić, że mam chore pomysły > ogólnie pełno oskarżycielskiego gówna, tak jakby nie widziała, że dopiero wszedłem drzwiami frontowymi, pytała jak to zrobiłem > zachowuję pokerową twarz i pytam czy coś brała > mówię, że zachowuje się jak poj***na odkąd zaczęła tu przyprowadzać tego wacka > spojrzałem na cwe*a wkurzonym wzrokiem > oznajmiam jej, że powiem wszystko rodzicom o tym jak się zachowuje, to ją trochę uspokoiło > przypomniało jej się, że mam moc skarżenia jak malutki tchórz którym właściwie jestem > powiedziałem żeby się ogarnęła i przestała robić to co robi, wyszedłem jak teksański kowboj po Alamo Faza druga: PARANOJA > minął tydzień z hakiem po incydencie z dyktafonem > siostra nic nie powiedziała rodzicom o tym kawale > ja tu ciągnę za sznurki > mój śmiech znów zaczął na nią działać, wbiegała do mojego pokoju, żeby mnie przyłapać > zapomniała, że to ona jest Fretką a ja Fineaszem i Ferbem > nie udawało jej się mnie przyłapać, czasem nawet nastawiałem dyktafon i będąc z nią w pokoju robiłem swoje > przeszukała mój pokój próbując znaleźć cokolwiek, bezskutecznie choć raz było blisko > mówi, że tylko ja mogę wydawać ten odgłos bo pan Timberlake też to słyszy > zignorowałem ją i nie przestawałem oglądać swojego dokumentu o narwalach i innych arktycznych kreaturach > zacząłem śmiać się w dłuższych interwałach, czasem pomijałem parę dni żeby miała fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa > nie mogła spać, nie mogła cieszyć się czasem z jej chłopakiem, próbowała mnie przyłapać > stałem się najsprytniejszym małym gówienkiem, nawet rozważałem karierę w wywiadzie > nadszedł dzień gdy siorka nie mogła już wytrzymać i nasłała na mnie rodziców jak parę wściekłych psów na bezbronnego kotka > powiedziała im, że próbuję ją wkręcić i to wszystko jest niedojrzałe, Johnny Depp ją wspierał mówiąc, że też to słyszał > rodzice zaserwowali mi pełno bzdurnego gadania, że stąpam po cienkim lodzie itd > nadal nie puszczałem broni jak upośledzony republikanin po strzelaninie > dałem pokaz warty Oskara o mojej niewinności, mówiłem, że w wielu przypadkach nie było mnie nawet w domu itd > pokazywałem in nawet paragony które służyły za alibi, byłem gwałcicielem w obcym kraju z dyplomatycznym immunitetem > rodzice uwierzyli, k***a, nawet ja na chwilę uwierzyłem > siostra nadal zakładała, że kłamię > rodzice powiedzieli że jesteśmy za starzy na takie rzeczy, dali mi ostrzeżenie i wyszli > to dało mi erekcję tak silną by powalić nią antylopę > czas w końcu nadszedł > cała ciężka praca się opłaciła, spędziłem tyle czasu układając kostki domina > czas je popchnąć Faza trzecia: ROZpie**ol > piątkowa noc, mama i tato mieli randkę a ja zostałem sam z siostrą, dostała od rodziców pozwolenie na zaproszenie tego ku*asa > podsłuchałem rozmowę i pan piękniś się jakoś wywinął i powiedział, że nie przyjdzie > w tym miejscu wiedziałem, że koza którą zarżnąłem w imię Adanimusa, boga psotników, dała mi jego błogosławieństwo Od incydentu ze śmiechem, nigdy nie zostawała sama w domu. Wiedziała, że ja jestem jedynym możliwym wytłumaczeniem na te śmiechy, jedyną logiczną solucją. > spakowałem rzeczy i powiedziałem, że idę do biblioteki > wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, powinna być > powiedziałem pa i wyszedłem, z głową wysoko i czując się jak facet z penisem rozmiarów trąby małego słonia > pojechałem do biblioteki, zajęło mi to 25 minut busem > gdy dotarłem, złapałem pierwszą książkę która mnie zainteresowała, wypożyczyłem, usiadłem i zacząłem czytać > wszystko co mogłem zrobić, to czekać Teraz przedstawiam wersję wydarzeń opowiedzianą przez Harolda > jestem Harold, wiek nieistotny > opuściłem szkołę wcześnie tego dnia i poszedłem do domu głównego bohatera, znalazłem klucze pod zielonym kamiennym żółwiem w ogródku > otworzyłem drzwi, zrobiłem sobie kanapkę, pograłem na PSP w pokoju kumpla aż ten w końcu wrócił do domu > jak już przyszedł, schowałem się w szafie i zaczekałem, aż wyjdzie, a potem schowałem się w szafie > jego siostra nie miała pojęcia, że jestem w domu > kumpel mrugnął porozumiewawczo i wyszedł do biblioteki > siedziałem w szafie z walącym sercem, erekcja w gaciach, ubrany w czarny czarodziejski płaszcz i maskę okaleczonej świni, coś jak te ziomki w Pile 2 > miałem ze sobą dyktafon który mu pożyczyłem, podłączony do małego wzmacniacza > na dyktafonie były jego nagrania i miałem czekać około 45 minut od momentu w którym wyszedł > kiedy czas nadszedł, przypiąłem dyktafon do piersi, strzeliłem knykciami i wyszedłem > puściłem nagranie na maksymalnej głośności, zero reakcji > usłyszałem telewizor grający w salonie, więc spróbowałem znów parę razy zanim się poddałem > telewizor tłumił dźwięk dyktafonu, nic nie szło zgodnie z planem > głucha szmata zakłócała nasz świetny plan > wyszedłem z pokoju po cichu, nikogo nie było w pokoju siostry, więc musiała być w salonie > wszedłem do salonu, a ona była na kanapie > twarz w poduszce, dupa wysoko r*chana przez jakiegoś chuderlawego cwe*a > obydwoje mieli plecy zwrócone do mnie, to było lepsze iż nasz plan, to była jedyna w życiu okazja > powód dla którego mama mnie nie połknęła, moja szansa, że jestem warty tyle co wojownik-wiking > nigdy cel życia nie był przede mną postawiony tak oczywiście, bóg umieścił mnie na tej ziemi żeby upewnić się, że te sk***ysynki obsrają się ze strachu > zamiar wypełnienia jego woli coraz bardziej pompuje mi krew w żyłach > ręce spocone, kolana miękkie > przewinąłem dyktafon na nagranie #4 na którym kumpel krzyczał jak chińska dziewica r*chana przez mastodonta > wszedłem do pokoju niczym ninja, ziomuś zapinał tego dupala tak mocno, że nie zauważyliby mnie nawet gdybym wszedł do pokoju tańcząc > sięgnąłem po pilota, wyłączyłem TV a przystojniaczek przestał posuwać > wziąłem głęboki wdech i krzyknąłem na całe gardło > CO WY k***A ROBICIE > odskoczyli spłoszeni jak gołębie na placu wolności > ściągnąłem kaptur odsłaniając maskę świni > widziałem jak kolory spływają z ich twarzy, terror najwyższej jakości w ich oczach > patrzyli w odbyt boga i topił on ich oczy śmiertelników, dławiłem się własną śliną próbując się nie śmiać > dziewczyna zaczęła piszczeć bardzo wysokim tonem, każda nutka przechodziła przez moje ciało jak przyjemne fale > cwe* położył się na niej próbując ją osłonić swoim ciałem, ale dziewczyna próbowała desperacko wyrwać się i uciekać > to wyglądało jak pełzające po sobie robaki po letnim deszczu > zanim odzyskali równowagę sięgnąłem do kołnierza i nacisnąłem przycisk na dyktafonie puszczając najgorsze odgłosy jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem > "POMOCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" > koleś się posikał, dosłownie strumień uryny wyciekł z jego sztywnego puloka Całkiem imponujące, że mógł utrzymać erekcję w takiej sytuacji, brawo. > podniosłem ręce odsłaniając rytualny sztylet dzierżony w prawej, podczas gdy demoniczne skrzeki z dyktafonu uderzały w nasze bębenki > słowa nie mogą opisać dźwięku jaki wydali chłopak i dziewczyna, jak piski balonu z którego schodzi powietrze a ktoś rozszerza ustnik, jak głodne świnki morskie > jak małe gepardy wołające matkę > zebrali się i zaczęli biegnąć strącając wszystko po drodze > wybiegli nago z domu, jedyne co słyszałem to ich krzyki, wiem, że moje przeznaczenie zostało dopełnione, teraz mogłem już umrzeć - Harold > spotkałem Harolda później tego dnia, powiedział, że rzeczy nie poszły zgodnie z planem ale wszystko było Ok > wróciłem do domu widząc kilka radiowozów na podjeździe > powiedziano mi co się stało, miałem paragon z biblioteki i byłem też nagrany na kamerach więc o nic mnie nie podejrzewano > przeprowadziliśmy się tego samego miesiąca, znów mogłem używać komputera > nigdy nie widziałem już tego pedałka a siostra wstąpiła do zakonu Kategoria:Pasta